A Hidden Kiss
by pearlegirl96
Summary: He cannot love. It is part of the riddle of his being. Or, so he thought. Reunited with Wendy, Peter must learn to understand his feelings for her, before it is too late. And Wendy must make a decision that will change her life... Forever.
1. Introduction

Wendy stared out the window at the small figure that was flying quickly away from her. "You won't forget me Peter? Oh please, don't forget!"

She heard faint, boyish laughter in the distance, and saw what appeared to be a shooting star.

Smiling, Wendy leaned back in her chair and watched her new brothers step forward, one-by-one, to give hugs to her mother. Mrs. Darling was laughing with delight and Nana was licking poor Curly's face. The twins were chattering simultaneously to a very confused Mr. Darling, who was having trouble finding out which twin was which.

Yet, observing her happy family, Wendy couldn't help but realize that they were missing a vital piece to their newly-formed puzzle.

It related to her, as well. Though she wouldn't admit it if someone were to inquire, Wendy was quite smitten with Peter Pan. Yet, she wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was his charming laughter, or his cocky grin, or his ability to do just about anything he pleased. But the most likely of reasons was his youth. Peter would always be a boy. With a pang of sadness, Wendy realized that, even if Peter were to come for her every year for spring cleaning, she would not always be able to go. Frightfully soon, she was to be a woman. She couldn't go back to Neverland once she had grown up.

Unaware of the tear falling slowly down her face, Wendy closed her eyes and, despite the noise in the room, soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: The Night He Returned

"We won't take our baths, Nana. We won't!" Cried the twins.

Nana barked in disapproval.

"Boys," Wendy said in a warning tone. "Do as you are told."

One of the twins stepped forward. "You aren't our mother anymore, Wendy. You can't tell us what to do."

"That's true, but I can tell Mother how naughty you are, and you shall have to go to bed without a story." Wendy said craftily.

The two boys considered this for a moment before saying simultaneously, "We shall have baths, then!" And trotting to the washroom.

Wendy smiled and shook her head, as if to say, "Oh, what ever will we do with them?", then picked up a book and began to read.

In another corner of the large nursery, Michael, Curly, and Nibs were pretending to have a sword-fight. Curly had a clothes-hanger in his right hand, and was using it to try and claw at Michael, who sprang at him from atop the bed. Nibs was crawling around on the floor, carrying a clock.

"Boys," Called Wendy curiously.

"Yes?" They all replied, still intent upon their battle.

"What are you doing?"

"See," Curly said, "We are playing at fighting on the _Jolly Roger_."

"Yes." Chimed Michael. "I am Peter, and Curly is Captain Hook."

"Oh." Said Wendy. "Then what is Nibs?"

"Why, I am the crocodile!" he exclaimed, as if it were perfectly obvious. Then he continued to crawl around with the clock.

Wendy laughed, but it was for the boys' sake only. Inside, she was overcome with a wave of sadness. And homesickness.

Oh, how she missed Neverland! She missed having "Saturday nights" with the boys. She missed tucking them in at night! She missed swimming with the mermaids at the lagoon! She missed seeing the redskins every evening. She even missed Tinkerbell! But more than anything or anyone, Wendy desperately missed-

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" Screamed Curly as he was "stabbed" by Michael. He fell to the ground, and Nibs began "eating" him.

From the next room, Mr. Darling called, "A little less noise there, a little less noise!"

"Sorry, Father!" The three boys cried, then broke into soft laughter.

"Mother- Er, I mean Wendy," Tootles asked, tapping her on the shoulder. "What is today?"

"It is March the fourteenth." Wendy replied.

"Then it has been exactly three months since we returned from Neverland."

"Oh." Said Wendy softly.

"Wendy?"

"Yes, Tootles?"

"I miss Peter." He admitted, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh Tootles," Wendy sighed, wrapping her arms 'round him. "I miss him, too."

Their tender moment was interrupted by a loud cry of, "I complain of John." from Slightly.

"What did he do?" Wendy asked, gently pulling away from Tootles.

"He cheated at cards."

"No I did not!" yelled John.

"Yes he did!" Slightly insisted. "I saw him look at my cards."

"'Twas only to see that he had the right number of cards!" Said John. "He is in the habit of picking up too many."

"It is not me that you ought to come to for this issue." Said Wendy. "I am just your sister now."

"Fine then." Said Slightly. "I shall fetch Mother."

And with that, Slightly made for the door, just as Nana returned with the now clean twins. The nurse padded over to stand in front of the nursery's entrance, blocking Slightly's path.

"Nana, I want to ask Mother something." He explained.

Nana barked.

"But-"

She barked again.

"Fine." He gave up, walking back to John.

The clock tolled seven. Instantly, each boy dropped what he was doing and began to change into his nightclothes. Wendy, being a lady, had set up a curtain in one corner that she could dress behind, so as the clock rang on, she retreated to this corner and undressed.

When she emerged again, dressed in her nightgown, she saw Nana sitting by the window, sniffing the air. Then, to Wendy's surprise, Nana barked.

The idea of Nana barking was not what surprised Wendy. It was that bark in particular. For it was the bark that Nana saved for when there was danger about.

It was the very same bark as the night that Peter had come.

Immediately, Wendy ran to the window and looked out upon the night. The boys watched her curiously, not sure why she seemed so interested. All but John and Michael, who recognized the bark instantly, and dashed to the window.

"Is it him, Wendy?" asked Michael excitedly.

She longed to be able to say, "Yes, it is! He is here!" But alas, Wendy saw no sign of Peter.

She shook her head slowly. "No, Michael. I do not think he's returned."

"Oh." Her littlest brother said in disappointment, walking to his bed.

John did the same, leaving his sister at the window.

After a few moments, Mrs. Darling walked into the room to find all of her sons sitting in their beds, waiting for a bedtime-story.

Each child turned to smile at her as she sat down in a rocking chair at the front of the room. Each child but Wendy.

"Wendy, dear, get into bed." The mother said gently.

Wendy pried her eyes from the window and did as she was told.

The moment the last child (which happened to be little Tootles) drifted off to sleep, something in the atmosphere shifted.

Few people would have been able to distinguish the change, as it was ever so slight. But in that instant, the sleepy mood of the nursery brightened, became more alert.

For a fraction of a second, everything was quiet and still. Then, the window flew open, letting in a rush of the cold night air. With it came a small ball of light, which darted about the room like a living thing- Oh, but it was a living thing! It was none other than the fairy Tinkerbell.

She glided to stand upon a shelf, then, looking for any sign of disruption, uttered a soft, "The way is clear!" in the fairy language.

Then, a figure soared into the nursery. He was thin, and clothed in leaves. His wild hair stuck out at all angles, and the little white teeth formed into a smile as he looked around the familiar room.

Quieter than a mouse could dream of being, Peter crept past each bed, glancing at its occupant. There was Slightly. Then Nibs. Next came Curly, then one twin, then the other, and John, then Tootles, and Michael, and- Ah! Here she was!

Peter stared at Wendy's sleeping face. She looked so very peaceful. Her closed eyes let the long lashes brush against the top of her cheeks. The pink lips were a lovely contrast to her fair skin, and her soft, dark curls were spread over the pillow.

"Wendy?" Peter whispered to the sleeping girl. Her eyelids fluttered.

"Wendy?" he tried again. This time, she awakened.

"Peter!" She breathed, sitting up in bed. She had not a conscious thought of doing so, but in a moment, Wendy found herself with her arms around Peter. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

"Uh, hullo." Peter whispered awkwardly, gently prying her off of him.

"Peter? What brings you here?" She asked softly, sitting back in her bed. "Have you come to take us back to Neverland?"

"Not all of you." He corrected. Wendy averted her eyes in disappointment.

"I suppose you'd like the Lost Boys back." she guessed.

"No, Wendy. I want _you _back." He lowered his head to meet her gaze, and looked at her meaningfully in the eyes.

"Oh, Peter, I would go, but I should miss…" Wendy trailed off.

"Miss what, Wendy?" Peter asked desperately. "What do you have here that you don't have in Neverland?"

"Parents." She answered. Peter scowled at the word. "Family." She gestured to her sleeping brothers. "They need me here."

"The boys have a new mother now. They do not need you anymore."

"They need me just as much as ever." She said firmly.

Peter took a deep breath. "They aren't the only ones that need you."

At those softly spoken, truly heartfelt words, all feelings of anger fled Wendy's heart, and she felt the need to comfort this poor, lonely boy.

Stretching her hand out to take his, she whispered the words, "I shall go. But you cannot expect me to stay forever. I must return someday, Peter."

He looked up at her large, blue eyes, and for a moment, he was lost in them.

Then, "If that is how you wish it, then that is how it will be."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Then, feeling the need to rush, as though she may change her mind if he doddled too long, Peter hurried over to Tinkerbell, who sat near the window.

"Tink," He whispered. "Be so kind as to give Wendy some fairy dust."

Tinkerbell was horrified at these words, and began chiming out loudly. She shook her head and stomped her tiny little foot, and the glow of light around her body turned to red.

Wendy tip-toed over to them, not nearly as quiet as Peter had been. "What does she say?" She asked, feeling that she already knew the answer.

"Er… She says that she'd be happy to." Peter replied.

Wendy wasn't convinced, but she didn't say so. The excitement to return to Neverland left her giddy with delight.

Tinkerbell, quite outraged, flew to sit on the opposite side of the room. Peter shrugged and scooped up the golden dust she had left behind, then blew it on Wendy, who was busy thinking lovely thoughts.

A warm, tingly sensation filled Wendy's body as the dust landed on her, and she found herself floating several feet in the air.

"Well done! You've remembered it!" Peter praised her, rising up as well.

"Shall we be off, then?" she asked.

"Yes." Said Peter. He pointed out the window. "This way to Neverland!"


	3. Chapter 2: Returning to Neverland

"Wendy, look! There it is!" Peter yelled gaily, pointing to a brightly-colored speck in the distance.

"Oh at last! How long have we been traveling?" She asked, relieved.

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. Several moons."

Shortly, the two children (and a still-aggravated Tink) arrived at the spectacular island of Neverland.

The sky was brightening at Peter's return. As they landed upon the sandy beach, several mermaids poked their heads up out of the water to observe the goings-on.

Wendy smiled as the golden sand seeped through her toes. It was good to be home.

_Not home._ Wendy corrected herself. _You live in London, silly. You cannot stay in Neverland forever._

"Come on, Wendy!" Peter said impatiently, eager for something to do.

"Where to?" She asked.

"Dunno." Peter replied. "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm…" She said thoughtfully. "We could go swimming in the lagoon. Or perhaps go and visit Tiger Lily and her tribe."

"I have a better idea." Peter announced, for, because it was he who thought of it, he was sure that it was, in fact, a better idea. "We shall go and mischief the pirates."

"Oh dear, that sounds rather dangerous." Wendy said, her motherly instincts acting up.

"Not at all." Peter objected. "_Smee _is the captain of the _Jolly Roger _now. They'd be unable to harm a fly."

Wendy giggled. "Smee? Captain?"

"Well, he _was _first mate, so that made him next in line after Hook died."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. But _Smee_!" She laughed again.

"Come on! To the ship!" Said he, pulling her into the sky once more. Tinkerbell, still quite unhappy about Wendy's return, sat down upon a tree branch and rested her head upon one of her dainty little hands. 

"See there? The _Jolly Roger _is right over there." Peter said, pointing into the distance as they flew above the forest.

"Oh, I see it. She's banked on the shore." Wendy observed.

"Aye." Peter responded, sounding a bit like a pirate himself.

"What are we going to do now?" Wendy asked curiously.

"See those coconuts on the trees? We're going to drop them on the pirates' heads."

Though somewhat excited by the idea, Wendy frowned. "Suppose they begin to fire at us?"

"Then we fight!"

"Fight! There are only two of us."

Peter hadn't thought of that. "Alright then, we'll fly away."

Wendy shrugged. "I suppose so. Shall we?"

Peter nodded, swooping down to one of the tall palm trees on the beach and pulling off several coconuts. Wendy did the same.

Then they flew over to the ship, and, on Peter's signal, they began to fire coconuts at the unsuspecting pirates.

"What was that?" A pirate called Starkey exclaimed.

"Ouch!" Cried another.

Soon nearly each crew member had received a coconut to the head.

Quite unobservant were they, for they failed to look upward. Had they, they would have seen a boy and girl, laughing heartily as they chucked hard brown spheres at the ship below.

Wendy's mouth was pulled into such a smile that she thought she might never let it go, and Peter's mouth was a similar sight.

Overjoyed were they, by both their reunion to each-other and by this trivial bit of fun.

So 'twas perhaps a blessing that they were oblivious to what was soon to occur.


End file.
